Master of None
by Lindra
Summary: He was First. Now he is Eldest. Soon he shall be Last." Character study of Todd the Wraith. Spoilers for SG-1 and SGA up to 'Common Ground'; maybe general spoilers for S4.


There were several possible reasons for the Wraith culling the galaxy as they did.

First: The first queen once allowed a series of worlds to develop technology beyond projectiles. Within twenty years, that system was uninhabitable, two worlds were blanketed by the slush of disintergrating human bodies, and six others were destroyed. The queen, once she had mourned the populace and performed the rites of remembrance, issued an edict to never let it happen again.

Second: Hunger.

Third: Mistakes repeat themselves throughout generations once made. Wraith have observed and documented one key point: humans name the Lanteans 'Ancestors'. Assuming that is the case, the worst traits were freely given, among them an inherent greed and curiosity, neither of which were tempered by long-term development. In fact, the statistical correlations pointed to an increasing lack of discretion. Unfortunately for the races maintaining galactical order, and far more unfortunate for the human race, Lanteans made the mistake of assuming their childishness was endearing.

Fourth: They maintain peace among the human peoples. Wraith methods are their own.

Five: All planets have certain populations which can be supported, and limitations upon those populations. When Lanteans seeded humans upon the planets they deemed inhabitable, they paid no attention to future concerns such as depleted resources. Wraith have vested interest in ensuring their ships continue to function. It readily became apparent Lanteans had no such concerns.

Six: An alternative regarding the tasking of population and resource control: the Asgard, Nox and Furlings asked the Wraith to do it on behalf of their foolish fellow Lanteans. The Wraith acknowledge necessary mercy.

Seven: It is best for younglings to have others with which to share their sorrow. Wraith have learnt that of all methods in which to face the death of their own, lengthy attrition of single members is by far the worst. All share the loss, and none can commiserate with the younglings of the dead. Loss is far better shared.

Eight: When killing younglings, it is best to do it early. Humans are very young indeed.

This is why it does not surprise him when John Sheppard asks the question with a tone which suggests the answer should be one he has a right to. It is also why when he responds 'We are Wraith' and John's lips thin in a hard line, he is not surprised that Sheppard assumes the worst.

He is not speaking tale. 'We are Wraith' is the correct answer. Sheppard's tales are his own and told only to himself.

---

Much of Doctor Rodney McKay's irritating personality resembles that of the Nox and Goa'uld combined. The volcano tale has the certain indecision of the Nox and the grandiose pride of the Goa'uld in their achievements, oft recorded by scribes and sung at ceremonial events to remind themselves of their omnipotence. McKay scribes for himself and treats each minute he continues to draw breath as a ceremonial event.

However, he does not mind McKay. He is much like the particular student he has had throughout the centuries, only faces and minor differences of cut to signify their individuality: intelligent, misguided, thirsty, glad to be taught if the teacher were demonstrably wiser. (Problems arose when teacher and student approached similiarity. Fortunately, this was an impossible development in the case of himself and McKay.) They also shared a fascination with zero point modules.

For the time being, McKay was an acceptable student. He himself had no illusions on being an excellent teacher. His acceptability to McKay was another matter, and none of his concern.

---

He is aware of his penchant for jail cells, as the humans would put it: why would he allow himself to be captured?

The loss of autonomy weakens his honour and demands his self-destruction as a final accord between himself and his pride. However, in refraining from the momentary gain of frozen remembrance as one among the many who chose that end, working toward the dignity of becoming a freedsman and succeeding once again gains him much respect.

This, he has done many times, again and again as often as necessary. He learnt long ago not to depend on his hive, his queen, or his brothers for rescue; such promises are falsehoods told to comfort foolish young.

This is what he possesses: his mind, his dignity, his sense of himself, a strong arm and flexible hand. In such situations as that which faced him under the imprisonment of the Genii, and again of his fellow Wraith, and again of the others that proceeded them in an interminable succession of the races that once struggled to reign, ruled as they could and were felled to extinction, these have been his tools. They are enough.

This, too, is what he would tell McKay, if he could do so with the assurance he would be heard. He himself is not great, or respected, or renowned, or known for his luck, his cleverness, his ever-eternal long life, because he demands more of others. Others will fail you. All that he demands, he demands of himself. You cannot fail yourself.

And: have confidence. Others cannot think less of you than you do. As for himself -- he indeed thinks quite highly of McKay. He does not consider his past to be worthy of his time -- once done, it can be done again; this is a universal truth, and there is no need for the repetition of its proofs.

Still, though his opinion be worthless in both he and McKay's estimation, he will say this.

Yes, he likes McKay. It is not enough to save him.

---

Sheppard becomes less and less palatable the more he knows of him. His youth does not excuse his foolishness. It has become clear to him his faith in others is merely a substitute for the faith he wishes for himself. In this, Sheppard and the others of his people are alike, as are most of humanity. They subjugate the faith and confidence rightfully meant for themselves to others of their kind in a manner most peculiar to Wraith thought.

Wraith are always linked. Their minds are never empty of others. If there are not the living presences of others, then there are the memories of those who have come before. If these become dull in time, there are the remembrances they hold for themselves.

Young mistake these links for assurance their brothers will come to their aid. A myth, revealed as false by the first act of fighting on their own behalf.

Mindfulness must ever be practiced. To assure others, first the self must be assured. To fight others, first the self must be fought. To ally with others, first the self must be brought into alliance. To have peace with others, first with the self peace must be made. Wraith know and practice understanding as they grow to experience true mindfulness.

It is true. He is different on the surface he allows the humans to perceive from other Wraith. His mindfulness has informed him of no threat in allowing them to see this of him.

Sheppard has no such mindfulness. What there is of his thought is undeveloped, given to unnecessary fear. It is to be expected of a human. So young, after all. However, it would be no tale to say he is disappointed. He had thought better of Sheppard.

---

Once, he was youngest. Once, he was Elder.

Wraith know this. It is why they now fight with such ruthlessness, and forget themselves in favour of instinct. It is not the victor, as humans say, which write history: it is the last, whomsoever that may be. Often it is the victor. Sometimes it is not.

Now he is Eldest and First, and soon he shall be Last.

There will be time for reflection when there are none other of his kind to contradict the tales the Last tell.

He will be Last.

Wraith also know this. It is the reason for the wish lying beneath the voice of each queen and her three, as though he were still their teacher and they were young to ride in his arms: take me with you, tell me how to save myself. He cannot. If they do not know, he cannot teach them. He is no Ori priest-god. He cannot teach the path by force.

This, he suspects Sheppard also knows. He fears it as young do, as do the children whom he taught their traditions and now wear robes hastily tailored from their previous occupants. With each trade, young grow younger and more desperate.

In this, as is true of many things, Wraith and human are alike.

---

Wraith remember.

This, he will detail for later iterations: the downward slant of Doctor Doctor Rodney McKay. His human smell. His desperation, his need for understanding. The crook of his nose.

This moment where Doctor Rodney McKay wished to understand as he wanted in turn. This, his thinning brown hair, fear shadowed the colour of his homeworld's sky, lost so long ago, he will preserve. The memory will pass from hive to hive, from queen to human to human to queen again. It will say: they were curious. It will say: they wished only knowledge and discovered its pain when consumed without right mindfulness. It will say: I understood him.

It will say: do not speak the names of the dead, and he will not interrupt your recollections by speaking his own. For as all Wraith are dead from the moment their name is spoken by another, so is he.


End file.
